Matchmaker madness
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Mina and Launa decide to throw a party! It's not just any party though, this one was thrown specifically to match make. Because who can resist setting up the stubborn and oblivious couples. See how it turns out. I do NOT own the characters. ONLY my OCs. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


**This is a collaboration with my wonderful friend Maycontestdrew. It started in a PM message and I decided to turn it into a story (with permission) So I hope you like this. We have out OC's that will be filling in for us. NOTE I do NOT own Maycontestdrew's character. I ONLY own Mina and Jaiden (even though he's hardly in this at all)**

**Maycontestdrew's OC (Launa): Launa has long, light brown hair which reaches her belly and is usually tied up in a pony-tail. She has White skin which is only slightly tanned. She is slim, but has muscles in her arms. The muscles are NOT bulky. She has a lean figure, but can be strong. Her eyes are crystal blue and her face consists of no freckles. She is also quite short for her age.**

**My OC (Mina): Mina is short for her age. She has green eyes that turn darker whenever she's angry and slightly lighter when she's really happy. Her hair is golden blonde and curly at the very ends. It is cut to chin length with a side fringe on the left. Her weight is average for her height (meaning she's not fat, but not incredibly skinny either). She has pale skin and rosy cheeks. She normally wears high heeled black boots to make her taller. She always wears a black jacket, no matter how hot it is because of scars all over her back and upper arms from a fire when she was young.**

**The ages are;**

**Mina: 17**

**Launa: 16**

**Paul" 18**

**Dawn: 18**

**Ash: 18**

**Misty: 18**

**Drew: 18**

**May: 18**

* * *

><p>Mina's POV<p>

I ran to the table quickly, placing a bowl of chips down. I stood back and looked over it; trying to make sure everything looked perfect. My friend; Launa and I were setting up a party…On a cliff that overlooked the ocean. It just looked so pretty and it was such a nice day. She was fixing the balloons on the nearby trees, while I was setting out the food. I mentally checked the items from my list. Satisfied, I nodded my head and went to check on Launa.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yup," she replied, climbing down from the ladder, "All we need are our party members now." As if on cue, the group of six all yelled their greetings; Drew, May, Ash, Misty, Dawn and Paul.

"I called you guys like 2 minutes ago!" I exclaimed, "How are you here this quick?" It's a good thing Launa and I are fast workers then, I thought to myself. Drew just shrugged and flicked his hair in a Drew-like fashion.

"FOOD!" Ash yelled before I could question it. He ran towards the food table I had set out.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed, chasing after him with her mallet in hand.

"Why am I here again?" Paul grunted, looking around with what I assumed to be disgust on his face.

"Don't be rude," Dawn reprimanded.

"I think I'm going to get some food too," May said.

"Airhead," Drew said, smirking. I watched as Drew and May were arguing, Misty started hitting Ash with her mallet and Dawn was yelling at Paul. Fun. I'm pretty sure we had our work cut out for us.

* * *

><p>The party had been going for only about 10 minutes before Launa came alongside me.<p>

"Shall we start our other reason for inviting them?" She asked, a cheeky glint in her crystal blue eyes, "Like, the match-making part?" She grinned at me. I grinned back and tapped my fingers together in a similar fashion you would see an evil genius to in movies.

"Definitely," I said, "What should we do? Who first? I'm totally in."

"I say, we save the funnest for last," She said, drawing out the 'a' in last.

"In that case, I say we start with Misty and Ash. They've been avoiding their love for each other for the longest," I said. At hearing their names, Ash and Misty both turned to look at me. How did they hear me from all the way over there?

"What did you say about us?" they both asked at the same time.

"Nothing," I said innocently.

"So, if we're saving the best for last that means Contestshipping is last then?" I asked.

"What's Contestshipping?" May asked, walking passed me. I felt a smirk that could rival Drew's twitch at the corner of my mouth.

"Don't worry about it," I told her, "for now." I threw in an extra wink at Launa for good measure. Launa nudged me and we both giggled. May shrugged and walked away, almost instantly getting caught in an argument with Drew.

"Yes," Launa said, "How shall we do this? I'll leave the decision to you." I thought over the options in my head. What was something good to do to set up Misty and Ash. Ash was too dense to really get any romantic hints and Misty would be too stubborn to straight out confess.

"We could write a false note to Misty from Ash?" I suggested, "Or we could give Ash a romantic speech to read to Misty? He'd probably be dense enough to read it to her. What do you think?"

"I AM NOT DENSE!" Ash yelled from the food table. I pulled a face.

"Is that the only thing you heard?" I asked, surprised once again at the hearing abilities of these people.

"Yep," Ash said cheerfully, before frowning, "Why? Were you talking about me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind Ash," I said. Ash shrugged and went back to stuffing his face with food. Why did I even bother to make it look good in the first place?

"Yes, yes, yes!" Launa exclaimed. I jumped at her volume.

"That's a brilliant idea!" she continued, "I say that we write the letter and if he doesn't want to read it, we'll bribe him…With food." I reached for a notebook and pen that I had been using for the planning. I wrote a greeting and tapped the pen against my lips.

"What should I say?" I asked.

"Something romantic," Launa said.

"I've never written a romantic letter before," I said honestly.

"Not even for Jaiden," she teased, nudging me. I blushed slightly at the teasing implications she mentioned with my best friend.

"No," I said, "but what I would write would be different from what Ash would write."

"We should compare to foods!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, that's a really good idea," I said.

"Oh I have a few starting lines…" she said.

* * *

><p>"There, done," I said, proudly nodding at the short letter. I tapped Ash on the shoulder. He turned around, a piece of cake halfway to his mouth.<p>

"Here," I said, shoving the paper in his face. He pushed the cake into his mouth and swallowed. Dusting his hands off, he took the piece of paper.

"Read this to Misty," I instructed him.

"Why?" he asked.

"JUST READ IT!" I yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" he shouted back.

"I'll give you your favourite cake if you do," I said, using bribery like Launa had suggested. Ash licked his lips.

"Honey comb and chocolate with whipped cream, strawberries and marshmallows?" he questioned. I nodded. His face lit up.

"Just don't forget the marshmallows," he said, "and I'll do it." I nodded again. Ash turned to find Misty.

"Now we sit and watch," I said to Launa.

"I knew bribery would work," she said.

"Misty!" Ash yelled. Misty turned to face him.

"Hey Ash," she said.

"I have something to read to you," Ash said.

"Go on," Misty encouraged. Ash cleared his throat and held the piece of paper up so he could read. Launa and I went to sit down on the chairs to watch.

"My dearest Misty," he started, "You're the icing to my cake, the fire to my works, the brain to my dense head…WAIT WHAT?"

"Shh," Launa hissed, "CONTINUE!" I sniggered as I saw Misty's face start to go pink.

"Ok, ok, ok," Ash grumbled, "you're the straw to my berry, the pine to my apple and the chocolate to my custard. You're the one I want to marry…WAIT WHAT?! I WANNA MARRY MISTY?!"

"Ha!" I exclaimed triumphantly, "he just admitted it!" I reached into my pocket for something I had specifically gotten for this; an engagement ring. I threw it at him. He rubbed his head where it hit him. Misty slowly turned from pink to red. Launa started clapping.

"PRO-POSE, PRO-POSE, PRO-POSE, PRO-POSE," she chanted in time to her claps. Catching on I started clapping too.

"PRO-POSE!" I yelled, "PRO-POSE, PRO-POSE." All eyes turned to Misty and Ash, whose faces had both turned bright red.

"Ahh…A-A-Ash?" Misty questioned as Ash turned to her. Ash knelt down. Oh my Arceus! He was actually going to!

"Ash?" Misty questioned again, turning a darker shade of red. Ash took her shaking hands.

"They're right," Ash said.

"R-r-right? About w-w-w-w-what?" She stuttered. I leaned forwards on my chair.

"This is getting interesting," I whispered to Launa. She nodded in agreement.

"I-I love you," Ash said. Misty just stared blankly at him, obviously not expecting it. Ash hesitated for a moment.

"PLEASE DON'T HIT ME WITH YOUR MALLET!" Ash exclaimed.

"Psst," Launa whispered, "this is the part where you're meant to kiss him." Misty ignored her and continued to blink rapidly.

"A-Ash?" Misty asked.

"I do wanna marry you," Ash said quietly, looking boldly into Misty's eyes with courage he probably didn't know he had, "and I know we haven't dated or anything, but I feel as though this is the right thing to do, so I'll ask you…Will you marry me?" Everyone except Launa and I gasped loudly, waiting for Misty's response.

"Ash Ketchum."

"KETCHUP!" Launa exclaimed, interrupting her.

"OH SHUT UP LAUNA!" Misty yelled. She raised her mallet and Ash cowered, fearing a strike to his head. Misty threw her mallet towards us. Launa ducked as it brushed past her head.

"Do not get her upset," I warned, "that was close to me as well you know." I turned back to the couple. Misty had tears coming from her eyes and Ash looked fairly nervous and uncomfortable.

"Yes," Misty whispered, almost so I couldn't hear it, "Ash, I will!" Ash's face showed complete surprise.

"Really?" he asked. Misty nodded. Ash got up and Misty held out her hand expectantly. Ash looked at it for a second.

"Oh right!" he exclaimed, "Ring!" He bent down and picked up the box I had thrown at him and pulled out the ring. It was a pretty silver one with a sapphire, flanked by smaller diamonds. Ash slid it onto her finger and I resisted the urge to crack up laughing. Misty frowned at it for a moment before she hit Ash over the back of his head with her hand (I'm assuming because she threw her mallet at Launa).

"What was that for?" Ash asked, rubbing his hand.

"You put it in the wrong finger, idiot," Misty growled. Ash yelped and quickly put it on the right finger.

"Aww, such a cute couple," I cooed. Launa clapped.

"Beautiful," she added. Ash and Misty started blushing, seemingly becoming aware that they had an audience.

"Um…" Ash said.

"Just kiss already!" I shouted, unable to help myself. Ash and Misty looked at each other at the same time and blushed furiously.

"Do I seriously have to do this again?" Launa exclaimed, "I mean you two are basically getting married, so why can't you KISS!" She picked up Misty's mallet and raised it over her head.

"KISS!" She yelled, "KISS!" Ash turned Misty to face him and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"AWW!" everyone cooed loudly.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed suddenly, "I _am_ getting married!"

"No duh Sherlock," I said sarcastically, "Now everyone can go back to whatever they were doing before, unless Ash or Misty wants to make a speech?" I gave them an expectant look, but both of them shook their heads vigorously.

"I was anticipating that answer," Launa said. I nodded my head firmly. Job 1 done.

* * *

><p>"Now," Launa said, rubbing her hands together mischievously, "Who are our next victims?"<p>

"Paul and Dawn," I replied, "Drew and May last remember. I just don't have a clue how to set up Dawn and Paul other than literally pushing their heads together in a kiss."

"What was that about a kiss?" Dawn asked. I really got to lower my volume. The amount of times I'd been overheard was crazy.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "Just saying Misty and Ash kissed." I laughed nervously, hoping she'd believe me. Dawn shrugged.

"You're so nosey troublesome," Paul muttered.

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" Dawn yelled, starting to fight with Paul.

"Would you like to do the honours," I said to Launa, gesturing to Paul and Dawn who are facing each other and slowly leaning forwards.

"I would love to," she replied. She grabbed Dawn and before Dawn could make a noise, Launa tied her up and put her near the edge of the cliff.

"PAUL!" Launa yelled, getting his attention, "IF YOU WANT DAWN TO LIVE, YOU HAVE TO COOPERATE WITH BOTH ME AND MINA AND DO OUR DARES. OKAY?" I watched Paul's face drain of any colour as he saw Dawn's position.

"You wouldn't," he challenged.

"We would," I said, coming over and pushing Dawn dangerously close to the edge. Dawn whimpered and squealed as she neared the edge.

"This is not the time to challenge them Paul!" Dawn screamed, wriggling as she tried to escape.

"Fine!" Paul snapped, "Leave her alone!"

"Aww," I cooed, "Does Pauli not want his girlfriend to get hurt?" I noticed with satisfaction, the microscopic blush that tinted his cheeks the slightest of pinks.

"No," he muttered, "She's just too weak to defend herself."

"Sure," I said sarcastically, "I totally believe you." Regardless, I untied Dawn and she scampered away from the edge, holding her hands to her chest.

"Now you have to play our game," I said, "Paul, dare or dare?"

"Dare," he said, throwing me an 'are you serious' look.

"Hmm," Launa mumbled, "Kiss Dawn."

"How original," Paul muttered, rolling his eyes. Dawn blushed as Paul advanced on her.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" Dawn stuttered, hitting the table behind her.

"You heard what she said," Paul growled, jabbing his thumb at Launa, "don't act dumb."

"But are you actually going to-MMFF!" Paul cut her off by kissing her with no warning. He moved away, the tiniest of blushes on his cheeks. Dawn's face though, was bright red. She slowly sank to the ground in a dreamy state.

"You're a good kisser," she sighed. I sniggered slightly.

"Paul, I order you to say truth," Launa said.

"No," Paul said stubbornly.

"Yes!" Launa exclaimed, "Otherwise down the cliff Dawn goes…Aha, ha, Dawn, down. They're similar. Anyway, say truth!"

"Truth," Paul grumbled.

"You enjoyed that Paul, didn't you?" she asked, "and you love her?"

"That's two truths," Paul pointed out.

"ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!" Launa yelled.

"Maybe, maybe mot," Paul said.

"That's not a proper answer!" I shouted.

"Ok fine," Paul muttered, "Maybe I did enjoy kissing troublesome and maybe I do like her."

"She said LOVE not LIKE," I pointed out.

"So what if I love troublesome," Paul yelled very uncharacteristically, "There's nothing wrong with it. I LOVE TROUBLESOME OK?" Everyone turned to stare at Paul in complete shock.

"He's in love!" Launa sang, drawing out the 'o' in love. She handed him a small black box, containing another ring. Paul shook his head, backing away.

"Oh no," he said, "I am not proposing to her. I'm not as dumb as Ash is."

"HEY!" Ash yelled, "At least I got a fiancée!"

"You know Paul," Launa said, "Ash has a point. At least he's with someone he loves. And you call HIM dense." Paul glared at her. She just smiled and held out the ring box again.

"Fine!" Paul snapped. He snatched the ring box out of her hands and angrily walked over to Dawn.

"Troublesome, marry me," Paul demanded.

"That was the worst, most unromantic proposal ever!" I exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Paul snapped.

"Nope," Launa said, "Paul, I dare you to propose like you mean it."

"And if I don't mean it?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You do," Launa said, poking her tongue out at him, "And I know it, idiot." Paul sighed heavily.

"Ok troublesome-"

"At LEAST say her name!" I yelled, cutting him off. Paul smirked at me.

"Troublesome," he said, deliberately accentuating the nickname, "I am being honest right now and I'm not much of a person for mushy stuff, but I love you and would like it if you married me." He dropped to one knee.

"Marry me?" he asked, offering the ring. Dawn looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. I blinked, wondering if that really just happened.

"WHAT ON ARCEUS ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!" Launa yelled, "THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS!"

"I'm sorry," Dawn said, in the middle of her giggles, "But I am dreaming!" I watched as Launa angrily walked over to Dawn and smacked her on the head with Misty's mallet.

"OUCH!" Dawn exclaimed, rubbing her head, "That hurt…so wait…I'm not dreaming?"

"Nope," Launa said, "Paul actually proposed." Dawn's face started to go red.

"I-I-I," she stuttered. Launa pushed her down to Paul.

"JUST SAY THE ANSWER EVEN THOUGH I KNOW IT'S A YES!" Launa yelled.

"Yes!" Dawn squealed. Unlike Ash, Paul got up and put the ring on the correct finger. He helped Dawn up and smirked at Ash.

"HA!" he exclaimed triumphantly, "Now I've got a fiancée too!" Dawn leaned up and kissed him before she went over to compare her pink crystal studded ring with Misty's ring. Paul turned bright red.

"What just happened?" He asked, dazed. Job 2 done, 1 more to go.

* * *

><p>"Contestshipping time!" I exclaimed, "You can start this off if you want."<p>

"You still didn't tell me what Contestshipping is?" May said.

"You'll find out soon," I said, tapping my finger together evilly.

"Hmm," Launa mumbled, "I need an idea…Hm, Hmmmmm, HM. Nup! No ideas." I looked over to Drew and May. He was teasing her about being an airhead.

"I'm not an airhead," May protested. Drew just smirked and flicked his hair.

"Why do you always annoy me so much?" May grumbled.

"Why do you always get so worked up?" Drew shot back.

"It's not nice getting teased!" May exclaimed.

"Calm down you two and just confess to each other," I said, "It'll make life so much easier."

"Confess what?" May asked, blushing and tapping her index fingers together nervously. Drew on the other hand, blushed and tried to cover it with a flick of his hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"You know," Launa said, "I have to say, Drew is a much better actor than May. Anyway, BOTH OF YOU, did you know that a way that guys show their affections is by teasing girls? And tossing roses at them? THORNLESS ROSES?"

"…Do I look like a guy?" May asked.

"Sometimes," Launa said cheekily.

"WHAT!" May exclaimed.

"Don't shout," Launa reprimanded, "or no noodles."

"Deal," May said, happily licking her lips.

"That is so not true about the guy teasing thing," Drew protested, arching his eyebrows, "What are you going on about?"

"Oh you know," I started teasingly, "Just your undying, completely obvious crush on May."

"I don't have a crush on May," Drew protested, smirking . May's face dropped slightly.

"Yeah, because tossing thornless red roses at her isn't a hint that you like her," I said sarcastically.

"I don't like May," Drew said calmly, his smirk getting wider. May's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Don't cry," she whispered to herself. I glared at Drew. He stared back, smirking.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Launa exclaimed, breaking our staring contest, "HE'S RIGHT! He doesn't have a crush on May. He doesn't like May. He LOOOVES May. Don't you Drew?" Why didn't I think of that?

"…No," Drew said, blushing furiously. He was obviously lying.

"Pfft," Launa snorted, "and a while ago I was actually calling you a good actor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Both May and Drew asked, Drew sounding more frustrated.

"You're being really obvious now," I said to Drew.

"I-I-I am not," Drew stuttered nervously.

"Drew?" May questioned, tilting her head curiously, "What are you 'not' being obvious about?"

"Have you not noticed?!" I exclaimed, "Drew's totally in love with you!" Drew started to blush madly.

"Aww," I cooed teasingly, "look, he's blushing. Ha, ha, he can't hide it. It's so true!"

"Stop!" May yelled. Launa, Drew and I all looked at May in surprise.

"He already said it wasn't true so just leave him alone!" May exclaimed, her voice breaking slightly. I noticed then that her eyes were red and damp with tears.

"What?" I asked, "Why? I'll get him to admit it eventually. Just gotta play my cards right."

"Just stop," May whispered, "Can't you see it hurts? Every time he says no, it's like something stabbing into my heart."

"Then it looks like he better say yes," Launa said, nudging Drew hard and tossing him a rose with a ring attached to the bottom.

"What? Wh-"

"YOU'RE BEING WORSE THAN ASH!" Launa yelled, cutting him off.

"HEY!" Ash yelled indignantly.

"Shut up Ketchup," Launa snapped.

"I-me-Why?" Drew spluttered, "Why can't girls propose for once?"

"…Good question Drew," Launa said, pulling her ponytail of thick long brown hair tighter.

"It's traditionally a boy's job," I explained. I saw that May hadn't seen or heard any of the past actions and was still crying.

"Go make her happy!" I said, nudging Drew roughly. Drew sighed and walked up to her.

"Here May," he said, shoving the rose in her face. May's face went red with anger.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID ROSE!" She yelled, snatching it and throwing it away. Launa smacked her hand to her face.

"May," she hissed slowly, "go back to that rose, give it to Drew AND LET HIM GIVE IT TO YOU!"

"But-" May started to protest.

"JUST. DO. IT!" Launa growled lowly. Drew's eyes widened. He grabbed May's hand and tried to soothe her. May shook Drew's hand off her.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. Drew sighed and shot a pleading look at me. I burst out laughing at seeing that sort of look from Drew.

"Sorry buddy," I said, "You got yourself in this mess, you gotta get yourself outta it." Launa grabbed Misty's mallet and raised it threatening over her head.

"Do it," she yelled, "Do it for the noodles." May slowly walked over to the rose. She picked it up and sees the ring. Her eyes narrow. She threw it off the edge of the cliff. My mouth dropped at her actions. I could see Launa was about to explode.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" She screamed, "YOU'RE IN DEEP TROUBLE NOW!" I grabbed her hand to try to stop her from pounding the living daylights out of her.

"No she isn't," Drew sighed, walking over to May. He wrapped a single noodle around her finger. Launa instantly calmed down.

"Eeek! She squealed, "So cute!" May blinked, staring down at her hand for a moment, before she puts her finger in her mouth and ate the 'ring' off. My fists clenched and unclenched as I felt annoyance boil within me. How stubborn could this girl be? I reached and took Misty's mallet.

"IDIOT!" Drew yelled, beating me to it, "Can't you see I'm trying to propose to you?!" Launa snatched the mallet back and stormed over to May. She smacked May on the head and walked back.

"Sorry," she said, "I had to do that. Continue Drew." May blinked rapidly.

"Wait! What?" May squeaked. Her eyes widened and she spat the noodle from her mouth onto the ground. Drew sighed and smacked his hand to his forehead.

"That's it!" Drew exclaimed, "I've had enough of this!" He ran to the side of the cliff, peered over the edge and jumped off.

"DREW!" May screamed in horror before fainting. My eyes widened. Did Drew just..? I ran to the side of the cliff.

"Drew?" I questioned. I looked over the edge carefully to see Drew on a little ledge jutting out, tightly gripping the rose with the ring. He looked up at me.

"Yeah?" He said, smirking.

"You're ok!" I exclaimed.

"Wow," Launa said, drawing out the 'o' in wow, "Would you look at that initiative." I ran to get a rope. Launa looked at May.

"HOLY ARCEUS!" she exclaimed, "There is no way I am giving that woman CPR on her proposal day, I mean, I'll do it to anyone, I learnt CPR when I was SEVEN, but not on their proposal day!" I threw the rope over the side of the cliff and secured it to a sturdy nearby tree. Launa grabbed a bucket of freezing water and tipped it over May.

"AHHH!" She screamed, waking up. I helped Drew up and back onto the cliff. I watched as May's eyes widened.

"Y-y-you," she stuttered, "y-you were dead!" Drew rolled his eyes.

"Gee May, I'm not suicidal," he said, "What did you think I was doing?" He held up the slightly crushed rose with the ring still somehow on it. May's mouth dropped open. She ran and tackled him into a hug. Drew, probably not expecting it, fell over, May landing on top of him. She hugged him tightly.

"Can't…breathe…May," Drew choked out. May released him and got off. Drew sat up and knelt, taking her hands in his own. They just stared at each other.

"Propose now," I said in the middle of a cough. Drew seemed to snap out of it.

"May, will you marry me?" He asked.

"YES!" she shrieked. Drew crashed his lips into hers, needing no prompt from Launa or me to do so and plucked the ring from the rose. Still with his lips tight against hers, he slipped the emerald studded ring onto her finger and then pulled away, smirking when he saw that he got it on the correct finger without looking.

"AWW!" everyone cooed. Job 3, done.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, "Finally! We are the best match making team!" I held up my hand for a high five. She slapped her hand into mine.

"I know left?" She said, "Now all I gotta do is set you up with Jaiden." I blushed furiously.

"I'm not even old enough to get married," I protested.

"Hmm, that's all you deny," She said, "well, looks like I'm halfway there already. I gotta go find Jaiden." She skipped away happily, calling his name. I completely forgot about being happy for the couples we had just made and chased after her.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled. Well, I guess even match makers had to be match made.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Tell me in a review. It was my first time doing a combined story with someone else and so I wanna know what you think of it. Was it good? Do you think I should try this sort of thing again? And that's all. Thanks guys. You're all awesome. And check out Maycontestdrew's stories as well. They're awesome and she's a great writer. Very humorous. Also, if you haven't already, check out my profile. I have a list of stories I am planning to do and I'm going to let you choose which one you want to see first. If you haven't voted on my poll, please do so. Like I said, it's you choice. Thank you so much to Launa! She's amazing and I wouldn't have been able to do this without her. Please remember in the reviews to tell Launa that she's amazing as well as half of this is her work. Don't forget to mention her! And that's all I have to say I think.**


End file.
